


Loin du froid de décembre

by Nearween



Series: Easy Boy Poetry [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, Français | French, Gen, Pictures, Poetry, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearween/pseuds/Nearween
Summary: Flétri et meurtri, quand vint l’heure de la finIl souhaite pouvoir briser cette emprise et libérer ses hantises.





	Loin du froid de décembre

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une réécriture d'un autre poème, portant le même nom
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

> Flétri et meurtri, quand vint l’heure de la fin
> 
> Il souhaite pouvoir briser cette emprise et
> 
> Libérer ses hantises. Perdu dans les confins
> 
> De son être, il prie pour le salut de l’humanité
> 
> Pour qui est blessé, aucune miséricorde d’un dieu
> 
> Soumis à ses mains, Eugène tente de rester pieux
> 
> Face à la mort. Mais à chaque nouveau supplice
> 
> Son âme s’estompe et il sombre dans cet abysse.
> 
> À l’heure du Diable et sous cette lune diaphane
> 
> Il est seul avec son infamie et son cœur pourri
> 
> Ses songes sont faits de cet orchestre infâme
> 
> De cris, de fantôme et de cette sourde hystérie
> 
> Le voilà loin du froid de décembre
> 
> Et de ses angoissants méandres
> 
> Éclos et vivant, à l’heure de l’éternité
> 
> Ses chaînes se brisent avec ses hantises
> 
> Le monde coule sans lui dans la fatalité
> 
> Son âme est en perdition et sans emprise
> 
> Il rêve du Bayou et de sa chaleur étouffante
> 
> Du confort de la maison et de sa douce mère
> 
> Loin de cette réalité beaucoup trop répugnante
> 
> Un enfer vide de démon ou le cœur bat, éphémère
> 
> _“MEDIC”_
> 
> Sous le soleil noir, retenti les cris d’un
> 
> Non-lendemain. Loin de ce second Verdun
> 
> Il s'efface. Roe refuse de nourrir cette terre
> 
> Pour les générations futures, jonchées de cratère
> 
> _“MEDIC”_
> 
> Non, il veut rester loin du froid de décembre
> 
> Des cadavres sans fin et de cette pluie de cendres


End file.
